gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Invisible Enemy
Invisible Enemy is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf given to Samantha Douglas by her father-in-law Vincent Douglas. Mission After being invited to his mansion of Twine Heights after receiving an email from and ask her about her blackmailer. But Sam tells him that the hacker never revealed a name and only knows that it was a he. Vincent uses his computer to get the identity of the hacker and tells her that hacker's name is Pandora and that she is currently in prison awaiting trial. He than tells her that he received an email from an unknown person and is blackmailing Samantha. He tells Samantha that the blackmailer is in contact with a woman named is Farah while also telling her that tells that Farah has been troublesome for the company asks her to get her brother to get rid her. But, she tells that he given up that life and asks for another way but Vincent tells her that there is no other way. He tells her that she is member of the Kloud Krew and that she is at the Open/Close Club Samantha goes to the club and meets with Farah who claims to be innocent and even offers her account and email to search through as well as the her transaction. Samantha will either ignore her and kill her or listen to her and learn that she isn't in contact with the blackmailer. After which she'll tell Vincent about and even gives proof or Vincent will tell her that he was wrong and she was set up to appear as a contact; causing Samantha to become angry. Gameplay *Go to the Open/Close Club. After the cutscene; the player gains control of Samantha. The player will head have to head off to the Open/Close Club and should at least still have the revolver and some ammo in it otherwise the player will be advised to go buy some. *Fight your way to the Employee only area The player will have to fight through the Kloud Krew in order to get to the Employee's only area. Using wooden objects as cover will not work as bullets will go through it. *Confront Farah. The player will then have to fight through the security in the Employee's only area and confront Farah in the club security room. Adrian Lee tries to intervene but Farah gets him to wait as she tries to calm her down and tells the player that Vincent is lying. *Kill Farah or look through Farah's computer. The player can ignore Farah's pleas or go through her computer and search her history. Each action will dictate the next objective. *Escape the Club. If the player kills Farah; they'll have to fight through the Krew to escape the club while Adrian remains behind safety glass. *Leave the Club. If the player choses to search Farah's history; the player can simply leave the club in peace and the Krew will leave Samantha alone. *Contact Vincent. After leaving/escape Club the player will have to contact Vincent to complete the mission. Deaths *Open/Close Club security - Killed by Samantha in order to confront Farah. *Farah (Optional) - Killed by Samantha on orders of Vincent Douglas. *Kloud Krew members (optional) - Killed by Samantha in order to escape the Club. Outcome The player will be given $4000 and the next mission for Vincent Douglas. Category:Missions